Never Leave You
by lexi-the-apollo-girl
Summary: Just a typical "Annabeth Goes to Goode" story with an extra twist! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
1. Suprise!

**Wazup ma peeps! I was just having a little conversation with Percy Jackson and Aphrodite!**

**Aphrodite: Hello, my young reading mortals!**

**Me: Well, Lady Aphrodite, I bet there are some readers out there that are not mortals.**

**Aphrodite: You have a point their young mortal!**

**Me: How do you know I'm not a monster or something immortal?**

**Aphrodite: Again, you have a point young writer.**

**Percy: Who are we talking to?**

**Me: Well, I hope there are some young readers we're talking to!**

**Aphrodite: *major gasp* We should give the people a Percabeth fanfiction!**

**Percy: Sounds good to me! Can't wait to read it! Wait...can you make a Greek copy?**

**Me: If I can find a translater on here, sure! Now lets shut up and give the people what they want.**

PLEASE REVIEW! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, sadly *sniffle*

Annabeth's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! I smack my alarm clock and almost go back to sleep, then I remember, today I'm going to surprise Percy at school! I transferred to Goude, with my dad's permission, to come and see Percy! I can't wait to see him! 5:30, that gives me about 20 minutes to get ready and 10 minutes to get to school.

**Don't mind me, just creating a new scene! Oh! Btw, REVIEW!**

I park my gray Toyota Camery in front of the school and enter, I go into the office to find a lady sitting at the desk, "You must be Annabelle Case" she says sweetly. "Actually, it's Annabeth Chase" I politely correct. "I'm sorry, here is your schedule, locker number, and combination, have a nice day Miss. Chase" she apologizes. "Thanks, you too!" I walk out of the room and bump straight into a girl with messy brown hair, "Oh! I'm sorry!" we say in unison. She turns to look at me and says,"You must be new, I'm Lexi!". "Yah! I'm Annabeth!" I introduce. I ask her for help in finding my locker, and eventually we find it. We compare our schedules;

_**Annabeth Chase, Locker 260**_

_**Blofis, Paul - Homeroom -**_** 208B**

_**Karney, Richard - P.E - Gymnasium**_

_**Blofis, Paul - English - 208B**_

_**Pikur, Alizza - Math - 214B**_

_**Wisley, Athena - Architecture - 102A**_

_**Lunch - Cafeteria**_

_**Brunner, Chiron - Greek - 205B**_

_**Cimolorian, Elizabeth - Science - 209B**_

Unfortunately, we only had P.E, Architecture, and lunch together. "Well, I should be getting to my locker, see you around!" Lexi leaves. I decide to go find Percy now. I spot him just as I start looking. He is talking to a group of people who I'm guessing are friends. I sneak up behind him, cover his eyes and say, "Guess who!" He sighs "Ally, I told you I already have a girlfriend and I'm not interested in slutty people like you" I smirk and uncover his eyes, "Well, that hurt!" I tease. He turns and faces me, "ANNABETH!" he screams completely ignoring the fact that everybody is staring at us. He picks me up, twirls me around and kisses me, I pull back, "Hey, Seaweed Brain". I hear someone clear their throat, "What do you think you are doing on my boyfriend!" A girl with long brown hair, bright pink highlights, a tube top that shows off a lot, a mini skirt that barely covers her butt, and a face plastered with obvious layers of make-up glares at me. I turn and look at Percy again with a questioning look, "Oh. My. Gods, Ally, if I have told you once I told you a million times, I have a girlfriend already! Meet my girlfriend, Annabeth" Percy says, obviously annoyed with her. "You better watch your back, Anniebelle" Ally says, trying to get my name wrong. When she leaves Percy and I compare our schedules, to my suprise the only classes we don't have together are my P.E and architecture, he has swimming and marine biology. We walk hand-in-hand to homeroom with Mr. Blofis.

**So... yah that was it! Until next time humanoids!**


	2. Dishes!

**Hola, como estas? Yay! I speak spanish! Yo obblo espaniol! I think thats I speak spanish… well I don't think I spelled it right. Oh! Whatever! Sorry for wasing your precious reading time! Me to myself: Well if you're actully sorry then SHUT UP and let them read! teehee!**

**Annabeth POV**

The rest of that day went by pretty quickly, Percy and I are at America's best coffee shop, Dunkin Donuts. "So, where will you be staying?" Percy asks me. "At a hotel… that is until I can get my own place" I reply. Percy gasps. "You could stay with me! I just have to ask my mom!" with that Percy grabs our stuff and we go out to his car. We left mine at the hotel because we didn't need it. Apparently, Percy doesn't live that far from here, we quickly stop and ask and , of course, Sally and Paul say that it would be great to have me stay, so Percy and I get my stuff from the hotel we go to his house, I obviously took my car as well. We hang out in Percy's room and talk, laugh, and kiss, and I mean kiss a lot. "Diner!" Sally calls from the kitchen, Percy and I walk to the kitchen to find one of my favorite meals of all, tacos. Sally tells me some of Percy's younger childhood moments and Percy is as red as a strawberry by the time we finish. Percy and I offer to do the dishes, at first Sally objects, but I insisted repeatedly. Percy picks up the first plate, which was his own, he dumps all of his remaining food scraps in the sink, "Percy! You can't do that! You'll clog the drain!" I scold him. "Says who?" he asks teasingly. I spray him with the foset, "Says me and just about anyone else with common sense" I tease. He uses his power to dump a bowl of water on me. I gasp. "Oh, you just got yourself in big trouble, Jackson!" I yell playfully. We have a little water fight, more like a BIG water fight, but Percy, of course, stays perfectly dry. Sally walks in to find me drenched. "Perseus Jackson! What have you done" she scolds. I smirk at him. He points at me, "She started it!" he argues. "Dry her off now!" Percy dries me off with his powers and we go back into his room, we "watch" The Hunger Games, and by "watch" I mean half watching, half kissing. By the time the movie is over i find myself asleep in Percy's arms.

**Sorry for such a short chapter, kind of got writers block, please review and give me ideas! You may see them in future chapters! Lexi-out!**


	3. Quest

**Thank you guys for the reviews I will work on those suggestions for you! Enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting on Annabeth's bed while she was drawing something when our phone rings, when I pick it up I regret it.

"Hi Percy-boo!" Ally chirps.

"What do you want Ally?" How did she even get my number? On second thought I don't want to know.

"Can you come too my party tomorrow?"

"I don't know, can I bring a]some friends?" I am hoping she says 'no' and I won't have to go but of course she says, "Yah, sure! Bye Percy-boo!" With that she hangs up. I don't think she realized that Annabeth is coming too. Oh well, she'll figure it out tomorrow.

I call Thalia, Nico, Grover, Conner, and Travis to invite them and they all say there avalable and would like to go. I tell Annabeth about the party, but she didn't seem to sure about it.

"It'll be fine Annabeth" I reasure her. I kiss her, which would have lasted who knows how long if it weren't for my mom and Paul.

"We're home!" My mom shouts to us as Annabeth and I break apart.

I lie down on Annabeth's bed and she joins me. Eventuall we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**At the party**

Ding! Dong! I ring the doorbell to Ally's mansion. She opens the door and shoots me flirtatious smile, she frowns when she notices that Annabeth is here, which makes me smile. They glare at each other for a moment longer.

"Come in!" She smiles at me again. We enter. Thalia and Nico came with us and Grover and the Stoll brothers were coming soon.

We all dance for a little while than sit and play spin the bottle with Lexi, Grover, Nico,Thalia, and the Stolls. Thalia droped out of Artemis's hunters and was now dating Nico, scince they were now the same age. Thalia kissed Nico, Annabeth kissed me, Conner kissed Lexi, Travis kissed Conner, which was just totally strange being brothers. We got bored and went to dance to a slow song.

I hear a crash from outside on the terrace. Annabeth gripps my hand tightly as we go investigate more. I hear a low growl from behind and turn to find a hell hound, which I kill easily. Then I see the real problem. I see a giant pack of hell hounds.

Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and goes of stapping hell hounds with her Celestial Bronze dagger, making them disintergrate into sand and blow away, I guard Lexi, who is frozen in terror, staring at the hounds. Nico and Thalia are also fighting. When we finish them Lexi is frozen, petrified, now staring at nothing, Thalia, Nico, and I are all breathing heavily, Grover is sniffing around which, first, looks strange and second, didn't help at all. He finally says something to me as the party ignores us completely.

"Lexi is a demigod" he announces to us.

"A what?" she almost screams. Which takes me by suprise because just two seconds ago she looked like she had looked directly at Medusa.

"A demigod" I answer her. "One of your parents is a Greek God" She takes this suprisingly well because all she says is, "Oh, ok" blandly.

"ANNABETH!" I shout to Annabeth looking to fing her, no responce. "ANNABETH!" I try again. Still, no answer. Oh, no. I think. I see her Yankees cap and dagger lying on a puddle of blood, that means that… she's not here, she was… kidapped. I sink to my knees next to her cap and dagger. "No! No! She can't be! She can't! She can't be… gone." the last part comes out as a whisper. I feel my salty tears fall from my green eyes. Thalia is next to me trying to comfort me while crying too.

"We'll find her" Thalia says in a shaky voice.

We go to camp to bring Lexi to safty and to tell Chiron.

"Go get a prophacy, Percy and Thalia" he tells us. "You'll have to go on a quest to find her"

Thalia and I walk to the attic in silence. When we get there Thalia asks, "Where do we go to get Annabeth" It is more like a command, but I understand how upset she is.

The Oracle does the usual prophacy opening.

_Ten demigods must unite,_

_In order to complete the quest of fright,_

_A talk with Athena to be stern,_

_A child of Apollo shall not return._

Ok, that doesn't give me much hope. We go tell the prophocy to Chiron, he decides that Thalia and I should pick the 10 demigods. We choose, Nico, Conner, Travis, Piper, Kate, Leo, Will, Lexi, who turned out to be claimed by Apollo, and obviously Thalia and I complete the ten. We return to our cabins and get to bed early so we can leave at sunrise tomorrow. I fall asleep imagining where Annabeth, the love of my life, could be.

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me. Adios Amigos!**


	4. Inspiration

**Hello earthlings! I edited the last chapter soooooooo… if you don't feel like going to the last chapter to see what I changed… it wasn't much. So Lexi is daughter of Apollo and the prophacy I edited a small part I'll put that in the very beginning of this chappie. Enjoy!**

**Percy**

The prophacy repeats itself inside my head as I pack a small draw-string bag of stuff I may need. I brought; Annabeth's dagger **(A/N: I just finished reading Mark of Athena and started The House of Hades for summer reading, so I know about Annabeth's dagger, just act as if she either found it or never lost it)**, Annabeth's invisability cap, a picture of Annabeth and I on our first official date to Montauk, Riptide (of course), and a bunch of drachmas I've been saving up, along with some money. I take one last look at the picture and carefully place it in my bag. I take a deep breath and exit my cabin.

**Lexi**

I was shocked at first when Percy told me I was a Demigod, then I was really exited but I just hid my exitement and stayed "cool". Later I found out I was daughter of Apollo, which totally made sence because music was pretty much my life, other than obvious thing that should come first, mostly my mother. I looked exactly like her, my storm grey eyes, my face, but I guess I got some of my hair color from my dad (AKA, Apollo) I was a dirty blond.

When I met Travis and Connor we instantly became best friends, they thought I was going to be claimed by Athena. I must admit I did too, I am smart, my eyes, all of the people who've gotton on my "bad side" regret ever acting against me, Annabeth also took an interest in me she said that we were a lot alike, we were.

I left the Apollo cabin and met up with Percy on my way to Half-Blood Hill to meet the others. I could easily tell he was nervous, he tried to hide it but he didn't do a very good job.

"Percy, you've got to lighten up at least a little bit, we will find her no matter what, but it won't make it any easier if _you_ don't show somedetermination, nobody else will" I reasure him. It was true everyone looked up to him, he was the role model. I may be no daughter of Aphrodite, meant to be cheerful and bubbly, but I will be obtimistic and determined.

Percy smiled at me, "Thanks, Lexi. I'm really going to need help staying hopeful, and you're the perfect friend to help me with that"

I smiled back at him, "And I'll always be there to help"

It may have only been two days knowing her, but Annabeth really had become an inspiration to me, she was so proud, determined, inteligent, and also humerous. There was no way in Tartarus, I was going to give up on her. We will find Annabeth.

**Sorry it was kind of short, but it was… well… inspiring… or obtimistic. But tell me what you thought, who's POV should I do next, I also need some ideas on obsticals or problems they encounter. And also ideas on their first destination, what they need to do to find out where Annabeth is.**


	5. Meeting Your Date

**Hello mortal/immortal/demigod readers! Sorry for the slow updates :( . I will try to update for often now that its summer vacation, although I won't be updating from July 26th to August 2nd, I'm going away… to a certain place… ANYWHO! Here is chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Annabeth**

All I remember was blacking out at Ally's party after being attacked by a huge pack of Hellhounds. Now I wake up and everything is white… as in I cannot see anything. I try rubbing my eyes but I still can't see. I can only think of one thing to do, "Percy!" I scream as loud as possible. I don't hear him rushing to my aid, "Percy, help!" I am terrified now and its noticable in my voice. Still I don't hear anyone. After a few minutes of trying to figure out what is happening I hear footsteps, "Percy?" I ask weakly.

"No, my child," I know whose voice that is, Athena.

"Mom? Where's Percy? What did you do to him?" I interrogate, panicked.

"Yes it is me, Athena, and I didn't do anything with Percy, I simply took you away from him, I tried to wipe his memory from you, but I needed help from Aphrodite there and she wasn't happy with my plan to break you two up," she explained to me.

"It's not going to work! Why can't I see?" I have never been so mad at someone in my entire life. If she was really thinking she should know that there is no way she can break Percy and I up.

"I took away your vision temporarily, just so you couldn't escape while I wasn't watching," she wasn't going to get away with this, I will find Percy. "Now I have chosen a small selection of mortals with some of Percy's characteristics, but with an actual brain," she snapped and I could see again, we were in a room with a TV in it and chairs, kind of like behind the scenes in a movie. A boy walked in he had jet black hair, like Percy's, and green eyes, not like Percy's, Percy's were a soft, loving, oceany green, the boy's were a hard solid, cold green, not very welcoming.

"Ahh, Annabeth, your first date is here for you," my mother said with desperation that I would like him more than Percy, I glared at her, she just smiled.

The boy held his hand out, "I'm Peter, Peter Johnson," he introduced with a smile. _Really mom, really!_ I just smiled back and shook his hand, "Annabeth" I said blandly. I had a plan. I would bore all of my dates and then tell them I already have a boyfriend that I'm happy with.

My mother interrupts my thoughts, "You'll be going on a date in three days,".

_Help, Percy_. I thought to myself. I knew he couldn't hear me though.

**Percy**

_Help, Percy. _I heard a voice in my head that I knew was the one and only Annabeth Chase. _She's alive! Annabeth is alive! She sounds like she's in trouble though._ I didn't know where she was though, or how to figure out where she is.

Now, we were at my house, trying to figure out where she could be and how we would find her. It was getting late and we agreed to get up early tomorrow to figure things out then.

I had a dream though, and it wasn't just any dream. I was in a room that looked like a behind the scenes room, I saw Annabeth meeting a boy, who looked just like me, Athena was there smiling deviously at them his name was Peter Johnson. Annabeth smiled as they introduced themselves, but I could tell she was very uncomfortable. Then Athena spoke up, _You'll be going on a date in three days. _With that her and Annabeth walked out of the room. I looked up at the TV and saw the news, in a box on the bottom of the screen it read _San Francisco Daily News._ Then I knew where she was.

**So… what'd you think… eh? I still need ideas on obstacles for their journey to get Annabeth, who should they meet along the way? I will mention your pen name in the beginning and end of the chapter if I use your idea, just for "credits"! Soooooo… review away! Until next time, readers!**

**Lexi, out!**


	6. Lexi

**Hey demigods/monsters/aliens/gods/regular mortals/abnormal mortals, well… whatever you are. I also have posted this same story on Wattpad if any of you, like me, prefer Wattpad, so… yeah, it's on both and Wattpad. Today I did the unthinkable… I didn't read or anything fangirlish today! It's unbelievable, right?! Well I should quit wasting your precious reading time and get to the story so… umm… enjoy!**

**Percy**

I woke up that morning and I felt extremely happy, I don't know why, though. Then I remember what happened and why I shouldn't be happy, my Annabeth, my Wisegirl, my girlfriend, was being forced on a date in San Francisco, I had three days to get her before she can go on this date with this what's-his-face… ummm… Peter Johnson. Wow, Athena, how did you find someone that looks like me and has the name Mr. D calls me, how? Anyway, stupid ADHD, how were we supposed to get all the way from New York to San Francisco in three days?

"Mornin' Kelp Face" Thalia greeted me when I walked downstairs. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, "I had a dream last night, I know where Annabeth is," Thalia told us when Lexi (she was the last one to wake up) finally got up.

"San Francisco? Forced to go on a date in three days? I had the same dream," I tell her.

She nods, "But, we have no clue where she is, specifically, right?" We all nodded, except for Lexi, "I know where she is, she is being kept in a special hotel, it is a hotel as well as where a the TV show, umm… My Match, I think that's the name…" Lexi looked absolutely awful, even worse than Thalia and I combined, she was really pale, her grey-blue eyes looked scared… no, not scared, terrified, her golden hair knotted everywhere, I mean literally, there was nowhere her hair wasn't tied together in a clump the size of softballs. It looked like she tried to hide it behind her URI Turf hat, she claimed her mom's boyfriend had given that to her when she was twelve.

"Lexi, no offence, but you look awful, you couldn't have only had a dream about Annabeth" I wasn't trying to offend her or anything, she has been my best friend since I went to Goode, well, other than Annabeth, I was worried about her.

"No offence taken. I just had a dream of when my mom… uh… passed, and the one about Annabeth, it was a lot for me"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't tell me…" I felt so guilty. I went over to her and comforted her, in a brotherly way.

**Lexi**

When Percy mentioned how bad I looked I was a little touched that he noticed and was worried about me, when he came over to comfort me I balled into his chest, it wasn't like the kind of comfort as him and Annabeth, it was a brotherly thing. I will admit I had a crush on Percy, keyword _Had_. Then I saw how cute him and Annabeth were and moved on. Annabeth was lucky to have him, he was such a great guy, and loyal too.

We needed a car so Percy's step-dad, or my English teacher, let us borrow his car, he had a mini van, apparently he knew "this moment" would come when 10 of us needed a car to take somewhere on a demigod mission. We piled into the van. This was the seating arrangement:

WillPiper

TravisKatie

ConnerNico

PercyThalia

LeoMe (Lexi)

Leo was one of my really good friends, when we first met I almost killed him when I got to camp, he showed me around camp and we got to know each other.

I plugged in my headphones to my iPhone 5c, Leo put a chip in it so it wouldn't attract monsters, I put one bud in my ear and turned my music on shuffle. The first song that came on was Blessed the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts , oh my Gods, this was my mom's song when I was 12 or 13, I didn't change it like I usually would, I took a deep breath and started to sing, for my mom, I sang the best I could. I felt a tear fall from my grey-blue eyes, in the middle of the song I noticed Percy, Thalia, and Leo looking at me in awe, when I finished I could feel myself blush behind my tear-stained cheeks.

Leo was the first to say something, "Woah, that was amazing, Lexi!" Thalia and Percy nodded in agreement, I managed the smallest smile. Percy and Thalia turned after a few moments.

Leo looked at me and noticed I was crying, "What… What happened… to your mom?" He asked carefully, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

I looked up at him, "When I was 12 she got in a motorcycle accident, she wouldn't have if it weren't for my ex-step dad, Kevin, he rode a motorcycle and my mom developed an interest for that. One day, he through a "fit" and she just realized after that that he had been abusing her, she went to the police station and it is on record that he abused her, after he finally left she meet John, who became her new boyfriend, he was the one who gave me this hat." I pointed to my hat, "When we went camping that summer. We moved into an apartment in North Kingstown, that October, she went on a ride on her motorcycle to look around town, 10 minutes later I got a call from the hospital telling me that she was in the hospital, I told John, who was at work, and he came to pick me up immediately and we went to see her. When we got there she was still alive, after a few hours, I left John alone with her, then I went in alone, we spent maybe… half an hour talking then her heart monitor started to go down, I was panicking, she told me that there was nothing I could do to help," my voice was really shaky at this point, "she held my hand as she died slowly the last thing she said to me was; 'Alexandra Danielle, remember this, revenge is not right, I will always love you'" I was crying now barely being able to speak, Leo hugged me and I cried into him he pulled away, I looked at his brown eyes, he did what I least expected him to, he kissed me, I kissed back, I pulled away from him and smiled he did too.

**Ok! That's all for now! Just so you know, Lexi's story isn't completely true, I was almost crying while writing that part, soooooo, yeah! Until next time!**


	7. Gregg's

**Hello demigods/immortals/mortals I am kind of surprised that I'm updating today especially because I did yesterday but, anywho, Percy do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Awwwww! But I don't want to! Why can't Jason do it?**

**Me: -_- Then I guess that means Jason is better than you.**

**Leo: LOOK-**

**Percy: A WHALE!**

**Leo: - _ -**

**Percy: LOOK AN EVEN BIGGER WHALE!**

**Leo: - _ -**

**Percy: OH MY GODS! IT'S THE BIGGEST WHALE EVER!**

**Me: Jason!**

**Jason: Yeah, Lexi?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer!**

**Jason: NEVAH! HAVE ANNABETH DO IT!**

**Annabeth: *looks up from her book* NO! I'M BUSY!**

**Me: Why don't you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Percy and Jason: It's bad luck!**

**Me: Well, I'm writing the story so it doesn't really matter if you do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: True 'dat. -_-**

**Leo: LOOKAWHALE! HA I SAID IT!**

**Me: I'll give you blue cookies if you do the disclaimer…**

**Percy: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH, I WANT BLUE COOKIES!**

**Me: Too bad! Leo do the disclaimer!**

**Leo: As you wish m-lady! Lexi does not own us Rick Riordan does!**

**Me: Good, now you can have your blue cookies! ****(::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Leo: Yay! OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!**

**Percy: *pouty face* I want blue cookies!**

**Me: Well, you should have done the disclaimer… tsk tsk tsk.**

**Piper: Ok, Lexi, I bet the people want to read now!**

**Me: Ok ok! Jeeze, bossy much?!**

**Leo**

I don't know what caused me to kiss Lexi then… I guess I've liked her all along… She looked so upset, I had to. I could tell she really had a connection to her mom, other than her golden hair and the little bit of blue in her eyes she looked exactly like her mom, I only know that because she showed me a picture. From what she tells me, she also had a lot of her mom's personality.

She took out her brush and started to brush her long golden hair, it looked painful, I wish I could help.

It was maybe 30 minutes before she finished, her hair was in a ponytail looped through the hole in the back of her hat. I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She smiled at me and put her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like this for the rest of the ride. Our first stop was Warwick, Rhode Island. I felt Lexi grip my hand firmly. I understood, though, this was the state where her mom had died.

"Hey, Lexi, do you know of any good places to eat," Percy asked, probably trying to get her mind off of her mom.

"Yeah, umm… I like TGI Fridays… Anything but Gregg's, though," when she mentioned Gregg's I could tell it had something to do with her mother. They all looked at her wit a face that said _why not_.

"My… uh… mom, worked there, on second thought… I need to get over that, lets go to Gregg's, I could use some cake," she tried to sound more confident than she really was, but she was still improving.

We walked into Gregg's and I could feel her tense up. The lady at the hostess stand look up and at Lexi as if she looked familiar.

"Lexi, is that you?"

Lexi smiled, " hey Darcy!" She went over and hugged Darcy.

"I'm honestly surprised you came here after what happened, Lexi," Lexi smiled in response.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," She turned slightly to us, "This is Piper, Katie, Travis, Connor, Nico, Will, my half brother, Percy, my best friend, his cousin Thalia, and my boyfriend, Leo!" _Boyfriend_, that made me smile.

"Oh, I knew you two would happen!" Piper said. Lexi blushed. I smiled.

"Would you like me to give you 'the table' and push other tables together, hon?" Darcy asked Lexi.

She looked on the verge of tears, "Yeah, that'd be great,"

Darcy lead us to a table in an area that looked like it was closed off.

Lexi apparently read my confusion, "It's Tuesday, this area is closed off, but since I know Darcy, I can get in."

**Percy**

I felt a little guilty for mentioning Lexi's dream. But, from what it looked like, Leo had it under control, and my guess is sometime in the car they became "boyfriend and girlfriend".

Lexi and Leo sat at a table for two while we helped pull other tables over.

This was the seating arrangement:

KatieTravis

ConnorNico

PiperWill

MeThalia

LexiLeo

We ordered and I guess Lexi knew our waitress, Meghan, too because we got a huge discount.

Katie got a veggie burger, Travis and Connor got Cheeseburgers, Nico got steak, Piper got a salad, Will got clam chowder, I got pancakes, Lexi asked them to make them blue for me, Thalia got Chicken Nuggets, Lexi got mozzarella sticks and Leo got tacos.

We also got dessert, we got the Giving Cake, it was chocolate and peanut butter, this was Lexi's favorite and it was good. We left after we paid and got back in the car.

Next stop, Kansas!

**OK! UNTIL NEXT TIME! LEXI, OUT!**


	8. The Prophacy

**Me: Hey guys! Lexi here!**

**Percy: I think they know that…**

**Me: -_-**

**Percy: LOOK-**

**Leo: A WHALE! Haha! Stole it from you!**

**Me: *high fives Leo* Yah!**

**Leo: *high fives Lexi***

**Percy: -_-**

**Me: LOOK A WHALE!**

**Percy: - _ -**

**Leo: LOOK AN EVEN BIGGER WHALE!**

**Percy: OK! SHUT UP, LEO!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!**

**Percy: Shut up…**

**Me: Just keep in mind, Perseus Jackson, I can make your life miserable. *evil smirk***

**Jason: Ooooh! She used your first name, Percy, you better watch out!**

**Percy: What's that? Oh, I think Annabeth is calling me, bye!**

**Annabeth: No I'm not.**

**Percy: Oh, then it must be Chiron.**

**Chiron: No.**

**Percy: Then it must be-**

**Me: You can't escape now, Perseus Jackson!**

**Annabeth: Ooooh, you're in trouble!**

**Piper: Ok, now we are forgetting what is important here! Lexi does not own PJO or HoO!**

**Me: Thanks Pipes! Here are your blue cookies! ****(::) (::) (::)**

**Percy**

I am so bored… I should have brought something to do… I'll just take a nap…

I tried to sleep but that didn't work. So I offered to let Will sleep and me drive, he reluctantly accepted. I stopped at America's best coffee shop got a dozen donuts, munchkins, and an iced coffee for myself. When I left it was 2:00 in the morning and we had arrived in Kansas.

"Percy," I heard Lexi from the back seat whisper loud enough for me to hear, "I'll drive," the way she said it made it sound like I had no choice.

"Ok." I let her drive. She grabbed an oreo donut from the box. I somehow moved Piper to the back seat so I could sit up front. I'd rather her be monitored by someone who was awake. Well that didn't happen for long, I slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**(Time lapse)**

I woke up and looked at the clock, 1:32 pm. Lexi was still driving sipping a giant iced coffee, I guess she stopped at Dunkin too. I sat up in my seat, only to be greeted by Leo in the back, "Mornin' water boy, 'bout time you woke up!"

"Mornin' repair boy" I said blandly. "Where are we?" I asked Lexi

"Las Vegas, Nevada" I was shocked.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"I don't know… umm… a day… maybe, we have one more day to get to get to SF,"

"Oh" I was still shocked.

That meant we had maybe 8 hours in the car. At least Lexi knows where she is going, she had her phone out for directions.

**7 Hours and 30 Minutes later…**

30 more minutes, 30 more minutes. _Crash!_ I looked out my window and Lexi stopped the car, only for me to face an old enemy. The Minotaur! *cue the dramatic music* But, someone was already there fighting it, I got a glimpse of braided black hair, Reyna. I jumped out pulled out Riptide and Lexi brought out her bow which she named Soleil, Sun in Greek. The others were, of course sleeping. Lexi shot an arrow at its leg. I swung at his other leg, the Minotaur roared in pain. Then swung a Celestial bronze sword at Lexi, how he got it I don't know, it almost hit her when someone interfered, Will Solace. He was hit and fell to the ground, Lexi finished off the Minotaur with an arrow directly in the eye. She ran to Will.

"Will, no, you can't die!" she started crying as I watched. She put her hand on his chest and started to sing some kind of healing song, but it wasn't working.

"No, Lexi!" Will croaked "Don't try, I'm already half dead, it won't work,"

Lexi cried into his chest, "You can't leave me, Will, you can't"

"Alexandra Danielle, remember this, revenge is not right, I love you" He kissed her on the forehead. I went to her and put my arm around her.

_A child of Apollo will not return_, that was Will.

**That's it for today, sorry it was kind of short!**

**-Lexi**


	9. Annabeth

**Hello! Daughter of Apollo here! For the last chapter, I don't have anything against Will, but I had to complete the prophecy… so I gave him a courageous… end…. He will be in Elysium… Rest In Peace Will Solace….**

**Lexi**

This isn't real… its just a dream… he can't be gone… he… he can't. First, my mother, now, my brother. Who's next….

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Percy, "I'm so sorry, Lexi. I… I should have done something to stop that," Percy sounded so guilty.

"No, don't be sorry… It had nothing to do with you…"

"I was the one who brought you two on the quest… it is my fault," he argued.

We were once again driving, well, Percy was driving.

"Percy, listen to me, this was not your fault… there was nothing you could do," I pressed.

He sighed in defeat then his eyes widened. We were there. He parked the car in the closest open spot.

"Everyone stay here I'll go get her," Percy said.

"Percy you need to bring someone," Piper urged.

"Fine. Lexi? Will you come?" He asked hopefully, "You know, nevermind you should stay here, you've been through a lot lately."

"No, I'll come, I can't just give up on Annabeth," with that we walked into the building and looked around. There was a guy at the counter snoring. We saw a door labeled "Match Me guest rooms" We decided on that door. We busted open the door only to find Annabeth with the boy from my dream, Peter Johnson, I think…. Anyway, Annabeth turned quickly, she brightened up when she saw Percy and ran into his arms.

**Percy**

Finally! I found her! My Wise Girl! She ran into my arms. The other boy just looked confused.

"Peter, this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson!" This just made him even more confused.

Athena walked in the room, when she noticed me she looked really angry. She glared at me. Then she noticed Lexi and her anger changed to despair… I think that's the word.

"Lexi? You helped him?" She said a little disappointed.

"Yes, Lady Athena, I know how much Percy loves Annabeth, they belong together," Lexi pointed out. That's when Annabeth saw her.

"Lexi!" She ran to her and wrapped her in a giant hug.

They were interrupted when Athena cleared her throat, "Lexi, but… I blessed you… why would you go against me like this"

"Because, I am standing up for what I think is right. When Annabeth first came to Goode, Percy saw her and at that moment, I had never seen him so happy, and since he's my best friend, I decided I would fight by his side." Lexi looked kind of scared. I don't blame her, usually if you defy Athena… well… lets just say it doesn't end well.

What Athena next said shocked me, "I'm proud of you, you made the right choice even though it caused pain, you stood up for what you thought was right," I looked at her shocked. When I recovered from my shock we left with Annabeth. Even though it was very risky we took a plane back to NY, thankfully we made it out alive. I was the happiest man alive, I had my Annabeth back.

**Ok! That's it for today, see ya'll next time!**

**-Lexi Out!**


	10. Goode-bye

**Hey guys! Sorry but I'm am discontinuing this story on , however it will still be posted on soooooo... yeah! If you love me or my story enough then check it out on here is the link: story/18824618-never-gonna-leave-you**

**If you decide you really want to read this story or you've just got nothing else better to do than click on the link! Bye!**


End file.
